Missing
by LinRef358
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seseorang yang kau sayangi melupakan dan tidak peduli padamu? Seperti inilah perasaan Roxas saat mengetahui Axel tidak lagi mengingat dan peduli kepada dirinya. AkuRoku. Don't like Don't Read.


**Missing**

**Desclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix dan lagu "Missing" punya Evanescence.

**A/N: **Hai, saya author Lin. Kembali lagi bersama para Readers. Sekarang saya akan mencoba membuat songfic yang berjudul "Missing".

**Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika seseorang yang kau sayangi melupakan dan tidak peduli padamu? Seperti inilah perasaan Roxas saat mengetahui Axel tidak lagi mengingat dan peduli kepada dirinya. AkuRoku. Don't like Don't Read.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di atas sebuah gedung. Nama pemuda itu adalah Roxas. Dia sedang menangis menggenggam sebuah foto. Dia menangis karena mengingat Axel. Orang yang dia cintai tidak peduli lagi pada dirinya.

Axel tidak peduli lagi pada dirinya. Dia malah memilih Namine, Sahabatnya. Dia mengingat bagaimana mereka begitu mesra. Roxas hanya bisa menangis melihat mereka berdua.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Axel ternyata tidak setia. Dia tidak peduli lagi padanya. Dia telah melupakan dirinya. Dia tidak sedih dan menangis akan kepergiannya. Mengetahui hal itu hatinya serasa hancur. "Apakah aku tidak penting? Apakah aku tidak berarti bagimu, Axel?" Bisik Roxas. Roxas mengingat bagaimana Axel menanggap dirinya tidak ada. Seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenalnya.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Apakah yang telah di lakukannya tidak berarti? Apakah pengorbanannya tidak berarti selama ini hampa? Itulah yang di pikirkan Roxas. Axel tidak mencari dirinya saat dirinya pergi. Axel tidak peduli segalanya tentang kekasih hatinya, Roxas. "Apakah kalau aku mati, kau masih peduli padaku, Axel? Aku sekarang sendirian tanpamu." Ucap Roxas sedikit terisak, air matanya mulai mengalir.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**

"Axel, maafkan aku. Seandainya aku tidak pergi terlalu lama. Kau tidak perlu menderita dan meninggalkan aku." Bisik Roxas "Sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi.". Axel tidak lagi mementingkan dirinya. Dia hanya mementingkan Namine saja. Roxas lalu menarik nafas panjang kemudian air matanya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Tidakkah kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu? Tidakkah seseorang kehilanganku?". Begitulah yang Roxas pikirkan.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me…**

Axel tidak peduli lagi padanya. Tidak peduli betapa terluka dirinya. Roxas hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Roxas mengetahui bahwa tidak ada lagi tempatnya di hati Axel. Padahal setiap malam Roxas hanya memikirkan Axel. Memimpikan dia seorang. Axel yang Roxas kenal sudah lama menghilang, sudah pergi. Roxas lalu mendekati pembatas gedung. Melihat foto Axel untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia melompat dari gedung itu.

Sesaat sebelum Roxas sampai ke bawah. Dia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh kekasihnya. Kalimat yang merupakan sebuah ungkapan dan perpisahan. Kalimat itu adalah

"Goodbye, Axel. I love you…"

Tidak lama kemudian tergeletak seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.__

**The End**

Lin: "Aduh fanficnya kacau deh! Sedikit banget katanya!"

Axel: "Kenapa Roxasnya mati?"

Lin: "Karena aku authornya."

Axel: "Aku kan pengen adegan Romance sama Roxas."

Lin: "Jangan salahkan aku! Aku membuat fanfic sesuai lagu."

Axel: "Akukan ingin ada adegan "itu" dengan Roxas."

Roxas: "AXEL!"

Axel: "Sorry, Sweetheart."

Roxas: *menendang Axel sampai terguling ke pojok ruangan* "Sekali lagi kau panggil aku "Sweetheart" maka aku akan menendangmu dari lantai 3."

Axel: "Iya…iya…Sorry, Roxas."

Lin: *sweatdrop* "Ya ampun, dua sejoli itu. Oh ya, Mind to Review?"


End file.
